darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
167
Dr. Guthrie plans a seance. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. Collinwood seems calm in the light of day but unseen forces, usually the companions of the night, seem to be contending with one another without respite. And there is a feeling at Collinwood that these unseen forces will soon show themselves. Victoria is telling Dr. Guthrie about the strange dream David had while he stayed at Laura's Cottage, which didn't frighten him. That fact frightens her. She continues to describe the dream, which involved Laura's burning eyes, the duo being the only ones in the world, being in the dark and then flinging themselves into the light. Guthrie wonders if it was really a dream. Act I Guthrie clarifies: It may have been more of a premonition than an actual dream. Guthrie is puzzled that the David-in-the-dream was not afraid of what was happening; he plans to find out why. At the cottage, Laura begs Roger, saying she desperately needs her son. He stonewalls and questions her immediacy. She claims she meant Elizabeth could be back soon; Roger asks if that's really what she meant. Roger wonders what happened to Laura's famous self-control. Laura wants to leave with David, and is willing to accept possession sans custody, promising to bring him back if Elizabeth recovers and wants her to. Laura asks Roger what he would do if she went to Burke crying "manslaughter". He tells her to go ahead. Act II Laura plans to turn state's evidence; he says it would affect her custody. Laura accepts the stalemate, but tells Roger to begin the proceedings to divorce her and cede David's custody. Roger worries Laura's on the verge of a mental relapse when she states Victoria and Carolyn are trying to turn David against her. Roger advises additional patience because neither of them has any choice in the matter. Back at Collinwood, Guthrie tells Victoria he intends to contact Josette's spirit, believing she is responsible for David's precognitive dream so they can speak directly with her. Carolyn learns Guthrie's ready to proceed, but isn't sure Roger and Laura will participate. She's not sure if she believes; Guthrie says ghosts don't need to be believed in to be present. Carolyn feels trouble in the air and wonders who might be in the room with them. Act III Roger learns of Guthrie's plans and jokes of performing a voodoo dance chanting semi-guttural noises rather than a séance. He calls Guthrie a quack; Guthrie says he'll leave should the séance fail. This convinces Roger, and he snaps into action. Guthrie says he's not ready now. Roger believes Laura won't even consider participating after Carolyn wonders who will ask her. Roger's objections continue in the form of angry mumblings. Carolyn again plans to throw Laura out after playing all her cards. Victoria tries to talk Carolyn out of confronting Laura but Carolyn refuses to be frightened of her aunt. Act IV Carolyn visits Laura and they talk in circles. Carolyn calls Laura out, using Burke's statements, so Laura makes up an invitation Elizabeth made to her but which she refused. Laura makes a thinly-veiled threat and Carolyn leaves. Laura gets psychotically-big-eyed. Memorable quotes : Roger: (to Carolyn, regarding having a seance) I've indulged this family with its superstitions enough as it is, but this is going too far. : Carolyn But if there's a possibility it might help mother! : Roger Help your mother! Why not dance a voodoo dance around a hospital table chanting semi-gutteral noises? : Dr. Guthrie Mr Collins, I feel that a seance is the one real contribution that I could make to this entire case : Roger I congratulate you! It is the first succinct confession of quackery that I have ever heard. Dramatis personae * ← John Lasell as Peter Guthrie → * ← Diana Millay as Laura Collins → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * The recording slate is held by Alexandra Moltke, who waves, smiles and kisses at the camera. Story * TIMELINE: Day 40 takes place. It was the "other night" when David slept over at Laura's cottage. Bloopers and continuity errors * While Roger is busy criticizing Dr. Guthrie's methods, the lens tube from another camera pokes into view at right of screen and manages to stay in frame for a full 13 seconds. End credits announcement * James Mason is your guide to an unforgettable hour in Westminster Abbey on Hall of Kings, an ABC News Special in color tonight on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 167 on the IMDb 0167